(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) There are several basic, clinical and developmental research projects in the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center of the University of South Alabama. The existence of a core laboratory has been beneficial to these projects. The investigators proposal continued funding of the core laboratory within the USA Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. A major objective of the laboratory is to act as the liaison between the project investigators and clinical coordinator of the Administrative Core to obtain blood and other biological samples. The investigators will also provide services which are common to several research projects, and also assist in the clinical trial of drug(s) for sickle cell subjects. Following specific aims are proposed: (1) to coordinate requests and distribution of blood samples to research investigators; (2) to provide hematological, microscopic, nutritional, biochemical and molecular data on sickle cell subjects providing blood samples; (3) to maintain a multi-user, multi-purpose, equipment room for basic and clinical investigators; (4) to provide for long-term storage of plasma and other blood products for future use; (5) to ensure compliance of research and clinical laboratories within the Center with the regulations and procedures for the use of biohazardous substances; and, (6) to assist in the clinical trial of N-cetyl cysteine for sickle cell disease by providing required hematologic, microscopic, nutritional, biochemical and/or molecular data on the subject population.